


The 119 from Prague Airport

by christinefromsherwood



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Author has inserted herself into the fic, also she curses a lot, also the author might have serious issues, and she isn't at all ashamed of that, and she met them on her bus journey, as it is told from the POV of none of your favourite characters, might have happened if superheros existed, the fic attempts to be amusing but might very well be not, there isn't much plot, this is what the author imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely meeting on the bus 119 in Prague has entirely unforseen consequences for a young PoliSci student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 119 from Prague Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry. 
> 
> I've been going through a writer's block and this is the only thing that came out of this brain of mine. So I thought I might as well publish it?

Okay. It was all going to be ok. She had studied. No seriously, she had! Well, maybe she needn’t have taken so many breaks from studying to read fanfiction and fangirl on tumblr, but… She HAD STUDIED! And she was going to ace the exam! It was all going to be fine.

“Come on, girl, you can do this! Just take a few deep breaths and go through the notes again!”

She realised that she had actually said that out loud when she noticed that the guy sitting down near her was giving her a strange look. Hmm, not too bad looking…

But this was no time to ponder the attractive features of fellow passengers of the bus 119. This was the time to calm the fuck down and go through her notes again because God knows she didn’t really get how the electoral system into Bundestag worked in Germany and she kept getting the presidents of Brazil and Peru wrong!

“Červený vrch, příští zastávka - Horoměřická,” said the calm, robot-like voice from the speakers and her breath hitched. Deep breaths, deep breaths, she kept thinking and as she fanned herself with her notes.

The guy was watching her again. Yeah, that was getting creepy. She had half a mind to start explaining that she wasn’t planning on pulling a gun out of her teeny tiny bag and start shooting when she noticed the direction of his gaze.

OK, time to turn around and walk to stand somewhere else and - Oh shit! She knew she should have worn a different dress! Half her bra was showing! Literally! Fuuuck! That certainly explained the piercing looks she got from that tiny old lady at the bus stop…

“Scheise! Shit! Do hajzlu!” she muttered as she slumped against the glass door and tried to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

Man, the stress was really taking its toll… She was actually cursing and muttering in foreign languages! That was fucking pathetic because seriously, how much more Mary Sue could she get?! She was actually being a pretentious Mary Sue in her own life! Who does that?! Who the hell does that?!

She looked down at her notes, only to realise that yeah, she was going to have to pray to many, many deities not to get a question about the political changes of Greece in the 20th century and noticed that her bra was showing again.

Thank god it was only a test! If it were an oral exam she’d be well and truly fucked because the professor might not take too kindly to her patting her cleavage and tugging at her dress every so often…

“Dilma Rouseouff – Brazil. Yeah, Dilma sounds kinda like a vegetable. Vegetable’s green. The flag of Brazil is mostly green. Yeah, that’ll work. Dilma – cucumbers - Brazil…”  
She grinned at the old man with a trolley bag opposite her widely. He looked away immediately and she grinned some more.

Pražáci…

She was just about to go back to her notes when a loud metallic clang made her look around widely.

And okay, those three were weird… and handsome, but mostly weird.

Because seriously, who wears a hoodie in June in this kind of weather?! That dude had to be freaking boiling, no wonder he looked like he was going to pass out any second!

Shit, eye contact! Don’t fucking make eye contact with nearly unconscious people! What if he actually did pass out and she was the one who’d have to CPR him?! Only due to the fact that they had made eye contact and his hand was pointing towards her and his beautiful blue eyes were closed in pain and… she wouldn’t exactly MIND, but she didn’t know CPR! She could kill him! And what a loss that would be, those pretty, pretty blue eyes…

So pretty…

Not the time! Definitely not the time! Brazil – something about cucumbers? Oh yeah, a green flag. What else sounds like it’s green? Dilma! Fuck yeah!

“ _Tobreee tenn, setchno_ ,” said the blond dude and she had no idea what that meant.

Wow, how had she not noticed him?! He was sitting right next to the Red Riding Hood with pretty blue eyes. And seriously, when she looked at the two of them and the gorgeous lady standing next to them, she wanted to go and dig a deep hole for herself to hide in. After taking the exam obviously. Because she was dead, really and truly dead. That much sex appeal should be outlawed to be in the same room together! Much less the same bus! What about public safety and all that?!

And yeah, the Blondie had said something. She wrinkled her eyebrows at him in the universal gesture of confusion.

“Do you speak English?” he repeated slowly with emphasis on each word and she’d be really offended that he thought she was a brain dead idiot if she hadn’t seen her expression reflected in the window. She kinda looked like one just then and - shit! What was it with the dress?!

“Sure I do,” she said cheerfully and grinned.

Hell yeah and yes, sir! Did she ever! Since the day she had started learning, it was with this exact situation in mind! To be asked for directions by a hot stranger! (Well, at the time she was hoping for Harry Potter to come to her window on a broomstick and declare his undying love for her based on her English skills, but… Whatever!) Quick, she needed to come up with an idiom! That would surely make him love her!

The red headed beauty looked at her suspiciously.

OK, maybe she needed to tone down that smile a bit.

“Oh great!” he said and then he smiled. Oh my! That smile! Did the sun just get a little warmer and brighter? Has all the darkness and fear in her soul been lifted?!

“Anything I can help you with, my friend?” she tried for it to sound happy and friendly, it came out creepy instead.

She knew, she heard it. Apparently, the nearly passed-out pretty-eyed dude thought so too, because he wrapped one hoodie-clad arm around his blond friend (boyfriend?) and put the other inside his black backpack. The gorgeous red head just kept on staring with deep animosity in her eyes.

She felt kinda hurt.

Thankfully, the blond had not stopped smiling.

There was something about that smile that seemed familiar.

“Actually yes! How many stops is it to _Deejvitseh_?”

Awww, he was adorable!

“Man! I got no idea!” she said and for some reason something like Scottish/Indian accent came out of her mouth. The suspicion in their gazes deepened. Understandably.

She coughed a bit and tugged her neckline a bit closer to her neck.

“Sorry about that. But I honestly got no idea. They’re repairing the street down in Dejvice and some stops have been cancelled and some have been added. It’s fucking annoying.”  
She noticed that the smile on the blond’s face froze a little.

Was it the F-word? It might have been the F-word…

All of them looked at her like she offended them personally. But come on! It wasn’t like she was insulting THEM?! Right? She honestly didn’t think what she said should have caused such horrified expressions on those pretty faces.

Also, why did she feel like she had seen them somewhere before? She hadn’t really realised at first but now that she actually felt at liberty to stare at them, they all seemed so familiar!

And was this really what she should have been concentrating on? She was supposed to sit that PoliSci test in half an hour! She should be trying to cram that German electoral system into her brain and not stare at a group of strangers who seemed weirdly horrified at her liberal use of expletives!

“Listen- er-,” she got out and she was sure she wanted to add something, but suddenly speaking stopped being very important.

There was sharp pain at the back of her neck and glass fragments flying everywhere. 

Wow! Glass was pretty!

There also suddenly seemed to be lots of sounds and lovely colours everywhere. Also someone on the bus was smoking. Like a lot! 

The nerve of some people!!

The pretty blond shouted something that sounded kinda like: “DUUUCK!” but she couldn’t see one anywhere.

Man, these guys were weirdos. She should definitely try to focus on her notes. What was that about cucumbers? And how the hell did those red specks get on the paper? Was someone having a nose bleed? 

Maybe the guy who was smoking. 

Smoking wasn't really good for health.

And oooh, was the world suddenly rolling and banging a lot?!

It was a good thing the dude in the red hoodie suddenly got over his jet lag and pulled out a gun out of his black backpack.

Haha, a real gun! She hoped he wasn’t planning on shooting with the thing. Where did he think he was? America?!

Ha, she really was hilarious. She wished her head wasn’t jammed between those two bus seats so she could tell someone.

Honestly, why didn’t more people laugh at her jokes?

The Hoodie was saying something! 

Haha! The Hoodie, 'cause he was wearing a hoodie, get it?!

Ah, so so pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty!

“Steve! Get the hell away from those doors and grab your fucking shield!”

See, she knew they couldn't all be so upset because she used the f-word! And also, why wasn’t the Hoodie’s hoodie red anymore?!

Ha, Hoodie's hoodie! She giggled, but it came out more like a gurgle.

That was so unfair! The world in black and white was no fun at all! And how was she supposed to read her notes now?!

And wait! Did he say Steve?!

Wow! She knew it! She fucking knew that they seemed familiar! SHE FUCKING KNEW IT!

She just wished that the world wasn’t growing darker and that she had a phone that wasn’t shitty so that she could blog about it.

The world really was unfair!

“Man, Katie’s never gonna believe that I actually met Captain America,” she mumbled through the red liquid that seemed to be oozing from her mouth.

But seriously, why was it getting so dar-

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am very sorry.
> 
> It is a bit shit, isn't it?
> 
> If you don't feel like expressing your anger, disappointment (or enjoyment?!) in the comment sections below, feel free to look me up on tumblr! Current nickname is: loveforsquishy.


End file.
